The Clown and The Sandman
by DeathOverlord888
Summary: When one Noodle enters the life of one Sandman, one Clown will never live the same again.


**Chapter 1: Where It All Began**

"How did all this happen?! Just how did all this happen?!" Chattson wailed loudly.

The problems Chattson was experiencing at this moment all originated from one man. One "Sand-Man."

It all started 3 weeks ago when during one of his streams, one of the clowns most devoted viewers and supporters called in to contribute to the stream.

That viewer's name was…..DUNE!

This person had a very mature and melodic voice that attracted many people to watch the clown Chattson's stream.

Now I don't say the word clown in an insulting way, for you see this Chattson character was a legit Clown who went to clown school and succeeded in his dream of becoming a clown. It's this unique skill that he had that allowed him to propel into streaming success.

Many were attracted to the synergy Dune and Chattson exhibited during their streams and the viewers watching sky rocketed from 1 or 2 per stream to 9 and 10, sometimes even reaching upwards to an astronomical amount of 15 viewers.

The energy these 2 lovers "Cough Cough" I mean friends generated even leaked some sexual tension into the air and this tension reached a whole new level 3 weeks ago.

The moment Dune the Sandman called in, someone who occasionally makes a cameo on the clowns stream entered the picture, that person being someone of great notoriety...NOODLES!

Noodles had the distinct honor of being the wife of the clown and her curiosity got the best of her during this one stream when she heard that Dune had called in. She just couldn't help herself, and the sexual tension that had already been present in the air intensified Noodles already innate curiosity towards her "husbands" streams.

When she heard the Sandman's voice she, like many before her, fell victim to the melodic tone and was immediately enraptured by him.

"Who is that?" Noodles said dreamily.

"What do you care?" Chattson said defensively.

"I just want to know who that was, why won't you tell me?" Noodles responded.

"Well that was…..Dune...one of my viewers and he calls in frequently." Chattson answered knowing he couldn't continue to deflect the question and be perceived as jealous.

What Chattson didn't know was that answering that question would be one of the greatest regrets of his life.

"Well can I talk to him." Noodles pressed knowing she could now have her way.

"I guess." Chattson conceded sounding defeated.

The clown handed his head set over to his wife and stood off to the side offering his seat to Noodles.

When she sat down, the sexual tension in the air intensified even more and the silence that followed the exchanging of the headset caused all the viewers tuning in on the stream to feel suspense and anticipation.

"Hey who is this?" Dune said in a sexual melodic voice.

"I.I..It's Noodles...I'm Chattsons…."sigh" Wife." Noodles said the last part reluctantly.

"Oh.. interesting, why did you want to talk to me?" The sandman said already knowing why.

"I just really love the sound of your voice." Noodles responded timidly.

The second those words left her mouth, Chattson who's been standing to the side during this entire exchange immediately took action and grabbed the headset from Noodles head.

"OK that's enough, you can go now!" Chattson interjected aggressively, not liking where the conversation was leading to.

"Geez alright, you don't have to be so demanding honey." Noodles couldn't help sounding wronged when she spoke. Not liking how Chattson just stopped her and Dune from talking. She really wanted to see where that conversation could have led to.

Chattson let out a sigh of relief thinking he stopped a bad situation from happening in the future.

But alas, it was already too late, because the exchange of words between Noodles and the Sandman that just took place would lead to a situation the Clown could never see coming and would cause him to feel regret for as long as he lived.

Chapter 2 coming soon.


End file.
